


Alright

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Alright

“Y/N, Y/N! Wake up. You are having a nightmare.”  
Cas gently shook your shoulders until you shot awake, breathing heavily. Once your eyes focused on him. You hugged him tightly. Somewhat surprised by your sudden display of affection, he tentatively hugged you back. His heart rate sped up, and he smiled. Your tears left wet splotches on the shoulder of his coat.   
“You’re alive…”  
“Of course I am alive.”  
“In my dream...they…”  
You didn’t finish the sentence, instead, you hugged him harder. He gently pulled away from you.   
“You need sleep. I will let you get your rest.”  
He began to leave, but you grabbed his wrist.   
“Please, I can’t be alone right now. Stay?”  
Again, Cas’ heart began to beat faster. Stay? With you?  
“Alright.”  
You laid back in your bed, and scooted over to make room for him. He sat on the edge, unsure of what he was supposed to do. You patted the covers next to you.  
“I don’t bite you know.”  
He moved so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. Hesitantly, he slipped his hand into yours. Within minutes, you were sound asleep. 

Cas held your pillow close to his body, trying to feel some semblance of connection to you. Your smell was fading fast, and he was desperately trying to hold on to it, to you.   
“Hey Cas. Sam brought dinner…”  
“I do not need to eat Dean.”  
“I know, we just thought…”  
“I’m alright Dean.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“I never told him/her/them I loved him/her/them and now I’m too late.”  
Dean just sighed.  
“I know. Look, if you want, we have another burger for you.”  
Cas gave a small nod, and Dean left. Cas buried his face in the pillow.  
“I’m not alright Y/N. I’m not alright.”


End file.
